schooled_in_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Charms
Charms is a school of magic, related to detection and defensive magic,A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 22 which grants knowledge of spells that affect a target object. Charms can include counter-charms, dispelling charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 14 shielding charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 16 pain-reducing charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 18 canceling charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 20 mind-control charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 21 silencing charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 27 light charms,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 37 revealing charms,A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 30 memory charms,Work Experience, Chapter 2 fidelity charms,Work Experience, Chapter 4 heating charms,The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 9 reanimation charms''The School of Hard Knocks,'' Chapter 35, etc. It works similarly to alchemy, except alchemy involves the use of natural magic, while charms involve using one's own magic.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 13 They are not as serious or powerful as curses, the tutors of which see charms as practical jokes in comparison.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 14 Charms is part of the curriculum for many magical centers of learning, including Whitehall and Mountaintop. At Whitehall, Charms is seen as a course to teach the building blocks of magic, else the pupil will be crippled as a magician and never advance in their studies.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 11 Part of the study includes teaching pupils how to detect and catch more subtle charms.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 35 Charms has some of the greatest accident rates among the other classes,The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 27 and hence Charms tutors tend to be overly strict.Trial By Fire, Chapter 33 Operation and Uses Charms require the charging of magic words with mana in order to make them work.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 11 This is very important to grasp, as spells can mutate and work against the magician if not defined perfectly;Schooled in Magic, Chapter 13 countless examples are presented in books on Charms (see below) on magical accidents caused by sorcerers who didn't cast their spells properly.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 18 Like a series of locks, a series of charms might be used by magicians for added protection. In order to go through the defensive magic, another magician would have to undo each individual charm, and in the right order, without setting off any traps or consequences. Other spells are capable of overcoming charms. For example, dozens of charms could exist on a person, and yet a single jinx could go right through them all and harm the individual. Because of this, some tutors suggest pupils not rely completely on their charms for protection.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 21 At the same time, charms can be used to detect other forms of magic; for example, charms can be used to attempt to discover curses on objects.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 10 Some influential families use charms to protect their mail from being read by anyone other than the intended recipient.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 23 Some locations use security charms to capture burglars until found by the property owners.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 30 Charms are also often used in dresses and outfits for a better fit,Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 3 with the charm itself being woven into the material.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 4 Similarly, some craftsmen use charms to make objects safer to use during construction.Lessons in Etiquette, Chapter 27 Those who go swimming can use charms to dry themselves quickly.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 5 Those with wagons or carriages can use charms to increase the space inside.Work Experience, Chapter 10 Many times, charms and similar spells are used by magicians for practical jokes.Schooled in Magic, Chapter 33 It is advised by some to never annoy an expert in charms.A Study in Slaughter, Chapter 14 While charms can have practical uses, improper or casual use of charms can provide a danger for the one casting them. For example, while performing alchemy, natural fire should be used to keep as much stray magic as possible from the cauldrons.The School of Hard Knocks, Chapter 13 Known Books Among those books printed in the Nameless World, there include Charms for the Charming, Basic Charms for Imbeciles,Schooled in Magic, Chapter 10 and Dark Magic and Malice (which includes charms used for evil).Schooled in Magic, Chapter 30 References Category:Magic